Hidden Desires
by LittleTrancyGirl
Summary: "Sebastian..." The earl mumbled, "Make love to me..." M for lemon. SebaCiel pairing, and Ciel does naughty things to himself.
1. Lustful Dreams

_"Se-Sebastian!"_

_Ciel was entirely naked, lying on his bed with his butler on top of him. The demon was fucking him hard, and he was loving every moment of it. But he also knew how close he was to his climax..._

_"I'm gonna cu-"_

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

Ciel jolted up at those words, blinking in suprise, then sighing. It was all just a dream. Oh how he wished it were more then that...

"Young master...Umm..." Sebastian was looking at the damp spot on the young earls sheets, along with the erection that was well hidden under the covers.

The blunette flushed red as he felt it all hit him at once. He was soaked in sweat, the sheets were damp with his semen, and his length wasn't getting any smaller.

"Sebastian," He commanded, "Clean this up and never speak of it."

The demon nodded, "Would you like me to run you a bath, my lord?"

"Yes." Ciel mumbled, shifting himself so he's facing the window, and the opposite direction of his butler.

Sebastian bowed silently and walked out of the room, closing the doors and leaving the bluenette to take care of himself.

"Well," He sighed to himself, "I guess I better do something about this erection of mine. Damn Trancy...Making me learn about all of this..."

He undid the buttons on his dress shirt and threw it to the side, since it didn't need to be any more dirty then it already was. Then, he started to play with himself, brushing his fingers across his own nipples and rubbing on his own length. His moans soon filled the room, and the more he did, the louder he became.

"Ahh..." He moaned, "D-damnit...Come on...C-cum already...Mmn..."

Just then, he did, and he soaked the bedsheets doing so. His sticky juices glistened as they splurted onto the black and blue sheets.

"Young master," Sebastian said suddenly from outside the door, while knocking slightly.

The boy cursed under his breath, then sighed, "Yes Sebastian?"

Ciel could hear the smirk in the brunette's voice as he spoke, "Your bath is prepared, my lord."

"Very well." The bluenette said, standing up and sliping back into the dress shirt. He didn't want his butler to know anything about what just happened you know.

Sebastian opened the door just then, sliding in and smirking even wider then before, he could see everything, and he knew what his master had just did.

The younger boy swiftly slid out and into the halls, then cursed under his breath once again as Mei-Rin was heard breaking some glass downstairs.

He walked quickly to the bathroom, with his butler following closely behind. The one that was specifically for the boy was two doors down the hall, which gladly wasn't far. It's not like the earl wanted to have his servants, besides Sebastian, see him under-dressed.

Ciel shoved open the door, and nearly tore off his dress shirt. He slid into the tub without the butlers help, which was extremely odd.

"Young master, is everything alright...?" The older man asked, with slight concern in his tone.

"Yes, now bathe me," The boy ordered, "I reek of sweat.."

Sebastian bowed with a hand over his chest, causing a few strands of hair to cover his eyes, "Yes, My Lord."

After he was finished with his usual stance of obedience, he swiftly pulled off his tailcoat and gloves, then rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and undid his tie, throwing it aside in the small pile of clothing he's created.

The demon grabbed up a bottle of soap and poured a small glop onto his awaiting hand. Then he rubbed the cold substance along the younger males body, causing the earl to shiver.

_"Damn...I wish this stuff was warmer..."_ Ciel sighed, then suddenly gasped in slight suprise as the demon started cleaning his member. It felt so good, but in a very dirty way.

He tried to control himself, but a very small moan managed to escape his lips, "Mmn..."

Sebastian smirked as he heard the younger boy, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. As he put the peices together, he realized why his master had a wet dream as well.

"Young master.." He said in a moan-like whisper, "Is there something you wanted from me...?"

Ciel's eyes lidded as he started to get hard, "At this point...You know exactly what I want..."

The demon grinned, whispering into the boys ear, "You just have to say the words then."

"Sebastian.." The earl say in a near whisper, "Make love to me..."

**BOOM I end it here. I've been working on this for a while, so I really hope you like it. Hehehe...If I get enough reviews I'll finish it! I already have it written up after all.**


	2. Bathtime Fun

The demon grinned, "Yes, my lord..."

His hand started to slowly tease the earl's member as his other hand slid its way into Ciel's mouth. He stuck two fingers in there so the boy could make them wet for...other uses.

Ciel moaned on the fingers as he sucked on them, slithering his tongue anywhere it would go. He thrusted his hips slightly, lustful for more. He'd wanted this for far to long, now he wanted it all out.

Sebastian smirked and started to pump on the bluenettes member, nibbling on one oh his nipples in a playful way.

"Mmph..." The boys moans got louder and quicker as his breath became heavier, quicker. He started to undo the buttons of the butlers dress shirt, being dramatically slow for his own entertainment.

The demon grunted a little from the feeling of the boys hands occasionally brushing across his chest. It was something he couldn't seem to get enough of feeling. He slipped his fingers out of the young earl's mouth.

Ciel practically ripped it off the older man, throwing it to the side as the demon climbed in the tub with him. The boy bit his lip and started to fumble with the belt on his pants, rushing to get it off.

Sebastian chuckled and helped him out, slipping it off and tossing it aside. He grinned and let Ciel do the removing of his pants though.

The boy quickly undid his pants and yanked them off along with the underwear, revealing the large cock that was Sebastian's.

"Want it?" The demon stood up and gripped the edge of the tub, his hard dick hovering over Ciel's lips.

In moments, the earl was licking it wantingly, up the sides then kissing the tip. He started to suck on the head of it, then the rest slowly after.

Sebastian closed his eyes, letting out a low grunt of pleasure and thrusting his hips a bit. He loved the feeling of the boys mouth around his aroused member.

Ciel gasped a bit as Sebastian's precum dripped onto his tongue. It suprised him that he was already this close so soon, but he went with it. He sucked on it hard and deepthroated the large member as Sebastian released into his throat.

The demon blushed slightly, looking at his master with lidded eyes, "Forgive me master, I couldn't hold it in..."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the butlers neck and pulled himself up into a small kiss, "Whatever...The important part is that you please me, nothing more..."

Sebastian nodded gently, then slipped himself under the bluenette. He slid a finger into Ciel's anus without warning, but paused once it was fully in.

Ciel gasped and yelped as it went in, then his breath became rapid. For a moment, they were in total silence.

"Go."

Sebastian's finger instantly started to stretch out the boys insides, wiggling and thrusting in everyway possible. It wasn't to hard since it was already moist from the heated bath water.

"H-haahh..." Ciel moaned out, hands gripping the sides of the bath.

Sebastian shoved the second finger in, moving it around and scissoring out his ass. He hits his masters prostate moments after and grins at the loud responce.

Ciel yells out and closes his eyes, panting slightly. He half whispers his next words mixed with a moan, "I-I can't wait anymore...Sebastian t-take me now..!"

The butler gets a devilish cat-like grin and whispers in the boys ear, "Yes, my lord."

With that, he pulls out his fingers and quickly shoves the boy down on his cock.

Before Ciel can even react, the demon starts to thrust heavily while bouncing the earl on him.

He groaned a bit more, "Master...So tight..."

The bluenette gripped on the tub, but Sebastian slid his hands under Ciel's so he clung to them instead.

They kept this up for a while, but they were so lost in it they lost track of time. Every move, every touch was something unlike anything they've expirienced before. It seemed like pure bliss.

"Se-sebastian..!" Ciel half-yelled out, "I'm c-close...!"

Sebastian nodded in responce to his master, "I am to...Master..."

"Together then.." The earl breathed out, leaning back on the man.

"Yes...Ciel.." He panted lightly, and seconds later they came.

After a small moment of silence for Ciel to relax a little, he realized what his butler had said, "You called me by my name..."

"I found it fiting for the moment, master." He nodded gently.

The earl blushed a little, "Whenever we are alone...Call me by my name, not "Master" or "My lord.""

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, "Yes, my Ciel."

**So, now I'm done with this one at long last. Wow I really like this...I made a british girl nosebleed and a million people fangasm. Fuck yes! Well, I've got other stories to make up.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


End file.
